Me volví a enamorar
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Para las personas de su entorno, la familia Tsukiyomi es muy prestigiosa y así seguirá siendo, aunque se oculten muchos secretos y un amor prohibido entre tío y sobrina. AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: Me Volví a Enamorar.<em>

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I.<em>

* * *

><p>Una joven se levantaba de su cómoda cama, se dio un baño, se colocaba el uniforme del instituto. Ella era Amu Tsukiyomi, una joven de 16 años que estaba por terminar el instituto de cabello de un exótico color rosa, unos expresivos ojos ámbar, de una piel nívea, su cuerpo era la envidia de las jóvenes de su edad y deseado por los hombres, se termino de arreglar peinando su larga cabellera y bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor donde de seguro ya la esperaba toda su familia para desayunar, ya que su abuela Souko la estaba llamando, era el primer día de clases.<p>

-Muy buenos días familia-dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días-fue la respuesta de todos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le pregunto su padre, que era el mayor, Kaito Tsukiyomi, un hombre serio, pero muy cálido con su hija.

-Muy bien, papa-dijo sonriéndole.

El desayuno fue normal, en un silencio cómodo pero que se vio interrumpido por un grito…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo la joven- se me hace tarde…

Todos la miraron sonriendo, esta escena era usual…

-Hasta luego-dijo para salir corriendo…

Mientras que Amu corría al instituto, en su casa o mansión, la familia Tsukiyomi seguía desayunando tranquilamente, la familia estaba compuesta por seis integrantes, ellos eran:

El hombre mayor que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, él era Aruto Tsukiyomi, líder de las empresas de la familia Tsukiyomi corp. S.A. y Easter, empresas reconocidas mundialmente, un violinista de fama internacional, ya retirado, era un hombre serio en todos los aspectos, en su juventud era burlisto al igual que uno de sus hijos, poco comunicativo y con una cara que a muchos daba miedo, de piel morena y de ojos azules al igual que su cabello.

Souko Hoshina o Souko Tsukiyomi, era la esposa de Aruto, una mujer rubia, de ojos marrones claros, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, que mostraba felicidad, una gran esposa y madre.

El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio era Kaito Tsukiyomi, un hombre serio, de ojos azules profundos, cabello negro y de piel nívea, de unos treinta y dos años de edad, que a pesar de su seriedad era muy tierno con su hija.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el era el galán de la familia, aunque no se le conocía ninguna novia, era burlisto en especial con su sobrina, a quien quería mucho, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto o más bien muy arrogante, de unos profundos e inexpresivos ojos azules zafiros, piel bronceada, cabello azul que caían por su hermoso rostro rebeldemente, ahhh... Pero como olvidar ese cuerpo de dios griego que tiene que le hace justicia a su cara de adonis, pero como todo bueno tiene algo malo, es que el es un ser frio y sin sentimientos que poco les interesa los demás o eso aparenta, con 20 años.

Después estaba Utau Tsukiyomi, era la hija menor del matrimonio, poseía una hermosa vos, era una reconocida cantante, rubia, de ojos violetas y piel nívea, de 18 años de edad, ella usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre como nombre artístico, todos la conocían como Hoshina Utau, una cantante con gran talento, era seria y muy competitiva.

La menor de los Tsukiyomi era Amu, que a pesar de haber perdido a su madre al nacer, ella es una niña muy alegre y muy apegada a su padre, al cual le tienen mucha confianza y cariño.

Era una familia unida, de alta sociedad, los Tsukiyomi debían ser lo mejor de lo mejor, a nivel personal y académico, las mejores notas, los mejores modales y comportamiento. Utau pocas veces estaba en su casa, ya que siempre salía de gira con su representante, aun así estudiaba, eran una familia modelo.

Ikuto comenzaba un nuevo semestre en la universidad, después de despedirse de su familia salió un poco después de su sobrina, fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, Souma Kukai…

-hola Ikuto ¿Cómo estás? -decía un joven castaño de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa -Y ¿Cómo está la belleza de tu sobrina? La última vez que la vi estaba hermosa, un bombón.

-Kukai, ya te dije que te alejes de ella-dijo fastidiado, mirándolo fríamente, como queriéndolo matar.

-sabes que es broma, tu sobrina es muy linda pero no es para que te pongas así sabes que ella no me gusta-reía nerviosamente, al ver la mirada de odio de su mejor amigo y rascándose atrás de la nuca-A mí me gusta tu hermana…

Ikuto freno de golpe, Kukai pensó que lo golpearía pero este no hizo nada, ni dio ningún comentario, lo que le pareció muy extraño a Kukai, su amigo era muy posesivo únicamente con su sobrina, "aquí hay algo raro" se dijo Kukai para el mismo…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p> 


	2. Celos y más celos

_Shugo Chara no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>ME VOLVÍ A ENAMORAR.<em>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO II.<em>

_Sin lugar a dudas su «ex-mejor-amigo» estaba buscando una dolorosa y muy lenta muerte; Souma Kukai no solo había cometido el gran error de hablar sobre su dulce, pequeña e inocente sobrina, también mostró interés por su hermana; sin duda estaba a punto de conseguirlo, la tortura seria solo el principio._

_Detuvo el coche de forma abrupta y se disponía a golpear a Souma cuando este le grito:_

_— Ikuto, ¿Esa de allí no es Amu-chan? Y mira,mira—. La insistencia de su amigo lo hizo mirar a donde hacia seña y lo que vio no le gusto ni un poquito._

_— Si, es Amu—. Dijo de mal humor._

_—¡Pero mira!—. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo—. ¿No van muy cerca? Y ¿Quién es ese?_

_— Es el inservible y molesto, Tadase Hotori. Un compañero de Amu-chan._

_— ¿Será que son algo? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Será que ya han tenido sexo desenfrenado y violento como cualquier adolescente? Mírala, parece feliz... Sin duda vienen de tener un buen polvo... Míralos, vamos Ikuto..._

_—No sabes lo que dices... No digas jamás esas cosas frente a mi hermano, se molestara—. Kukai se quedó frio por el aura maligna de su mejor amigo._

_— Pero es solo un comentario. Además un día ella..._

_— Es como que le digas a mi padre que Utau tubo sexo desenfrenado con el vecino de al lado._

_— ¿Utau-chan tuvo sexo desenfrenado con el vecino?—. Su cara era todo un poema y su alma lo abandonaba._

_— Kukai, es solo un ejemplo... Además no tenemos vecinos... ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo dije solamente para que te des cuenta de que no puedes ir por allí diciendo cosas que no sabes y con lo celoso que es mi hermano...— Se extraño por el silencio que había—. ¡Kukai, HEY, KUKAI!_

_Su amigo había perdido su alma y sin duda tardaría en __recuperar-la. Miró por última vez, como Amu entraba a su escuela._

_Decidió seguir su camino pero no sin antes maldecir a aquel rubio oxigenado que se estaba robando su más preciado tesoro..._

_Ese día, sin lugar a duda, seria un día muy pero muy largo..._

* * *

><p><em>continuará.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hola... Capitulo cortito, lo sé... Pero es momento de agradecer... Gracias a todos por comentar y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. De verdad, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.<em>

_Y los invito a pasarse por mi perfil en donde encontraran historias de Skip Beat!, SCC, Shugo Chara, Special A._

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Me volví a enamorar.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>III<em>**

* * *

><p>Ikuto no pudo concentrarse en la primera clase del día, así que decidió saltarse el resto de las horas, no tenía ganas de estar allí y en donde deseaba estar ya no podía y solo él sabía el porque... Se odiaba a si mismo por todo lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo.<p>

Espero pacientemente en su coche a que Amu saliera de sus clases, estaba desesperado por verle de nuevo. Quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez sabía que no podía decirle nada. Solo debía suplicar en silencio que ella regrese.

Además de las estupideces de Kukai lo dejaron intranquilo... Y se suponía que era su amigo... No quería pensar lo que sería tenerlo de enemigo...

Llegó la hora de la salida y se molesto al verla a ella con Tadase... Y mas con lo que vino después.

* * *

><p>Ella lo presentía, ese sería un día maravilloso, algo especial sucedería... Algo en sus gesto, el nerviosismo, hasta cierto grado de tartamudeo en aquel joven rubio que estaba en frente suyo le decían que esto estaba siendo realmente difícil para él. ¿Acaso? No, imposible. Tadase su amor no... Ella sentía que se volvería loca desde aquel momento en que él joven le dijo que quería hablar con ella después de clases y en privado, se hizo miles de ideas locas, algunas mas felices que otra, esto la estaba matando. ¿Qué quería Tadase-kun de ella?<p>

Ya habían salido de clases el lugar en donde habían decidido hablar era en la plaza cerca de la escuela...

—Amu-cha... Q-qu-quiero decirte algo.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Tadase-kun?

—Amu... M-me gus-tas mucho. Quieres... ¿quieres se mi novia?

—Tadase-kun. Yo... yo... Yo si quiero ser tú novia... Claro que si.

Tadase dejo que el rubor se apoderara mas de su rostro, aun mas que el de Amu... Se acerco lentamente a ella y rosaron lentamente sus labios, sin llegar a ser un beso verdadero, solo un rose que fue interrumpido por un joven furioso.

—¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí? ¡Amu, explícame ahora mismo! Mejor no, no quiero oírte. Me cuesta creer esto de ti. Mira, espero que pienses bien lo que le dirás a mi hermano, ya que debes decirle a él y a papá...

—Ikuto... yo... yo...— Amu quería llorar, él jamás había sido tan duro con ella.

—Vamos a casa...— La tomo del brazo pero con mucha mas presión que la necesaria.

—Ikuto... Por favor... Duele.

A pesar de que se sentía morir, mas daño le causaba verla sufrir sí... la soltó y resignado emprendió de nuevo su camino, hacía su auto sin volver la mirada a tras...

—¿Qué hice?

Amu se puso a llorar desconsolada. No sabía sus razones, pero le dolía mucho... Y Tadase seguía mudo, aterrado por la escena de momentos antes.

Continuara.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora. Gracias por todo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Me volví a enamorar.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Amu no podía hacerme esto.<p>

No podía.

No. No. ¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Cuando me volví tan descuidado?

Un día me enfrento a la posibilidad de tener todo lo que deseo y lo que deseo es ella.

Tenemos un impedimento, nuestro lazo de sangre.

Ella mi sobrina, yo su tío.

En este mundo había nacido realmente jodido.

Pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Nací siendo su tío, no pedí hacerlo. Pero el día más feliz de mi niñez fue ese, cuando la tomé entre mis brazos y me dijeron: "Ella es Amu-chan, tú sobrina".

Estuve días viendo a aquel pequeño ser, dormir, comer y llorar...

Ahora, resulta que ha crecido. Ha crecido bastante y eso me asusta... Es por eso que yo, hace tiempo... yo...

Es decir, un tiempo la tuve... Si, malditamente...

La tuve como un hombre desea a una mujer, a la mujer que ama...

Al otro, el destino me la arrebata de la peor manera. Borrando los recuerdos más bellos que hemos compartido. Dejándome a mi como el tío en la friendzone.

Ahora tenía que verla con otro y lo peor es que ese otro era el peor ser, a mi modo de ver, que podía estar con ella.

Nadie sería bueno para ella, acepto yo...

La recuperaría, aunque sea mi sobrina. La recuperaría para que sea nuevamente mía.

En casa todos estaban extrañados, llegue sin saluda y me fui a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Necesitaba estar solo. No quería acércame a ella. Porque no respondería de mi.

Sabía que esto estaba mal...

¿Cómo podía mirar a mi familia a la cara después de que amaba de una forma nada sana a mi sobrina?

La amo y cualquier cosa referente a ella me incumbe. Es por eso que debía, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. Si era posible, para ayer...

Quería hacer algo, algo más que meterme a hurtadillas a su habitación para recostarme a su lado y acariciarla suavemente para que no se despierte...

Y despedirme de ella con un beso.

Hoy me sentí más que furioso. Quise dejarle claro al niñato que ella era mía pero la lastime. Lastime al ser que más amo. Y ahora me siento un verdadero monstruo.

No fui a comer, no pude dormir. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí por lo menos de momento. Necesitaba aire y aquí me ahogaba.

Ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez muy lejos...

Ya no tenía dudas, amar es jodido.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Me volví a enamorar.<span>_**

* * *

><p>No entiendo los motivos por los que me duele el alma al saberlo enfadado conmigo. Es mi tío y lo amo por ello. Para aclarar, siento un amor Inmenso por mi tío Ikuto, él es simplemente increíble y ha sabido comprenderme como nadie en esta vida.<p>

Es que Tadase es algo nuevo en mi vida, llena un poco aquel vacío que tengo en mi, aunque no es completamente. Lo he conocido y he sabido que es perfecto pero de cierto modo, para mi la perfección no existe.

Estoy con Tadase porque pienso quererlo y quiero quererlo... Nadie me dijo que querer sería poder... Porque aunque quiera no puedo, mi corazón, mente, alma, mi ser completo lo rechaza completamente.

Y me duele que mi tío este enfadado conmigo. Pero debo seguir con mi vida, desde mi accidente, todo el mundo se comporta conmigo como si fuese normal el no recordar cierto eventos de mi vida...

Mi padre me adora, madre no tengo, mis tíos son geniales ni que decir mi abuelo... Pero no todo es perfecto.

Es difícil sentirte confundida de pronto, tener sentimientos que crees impuros y que no sabes como quitarlos de tu mente.

Es por eso que no he querido esforzarme por recordar.

Solo espero que mi tío vuelva a hablarme.

Ya en el instituto, Tadase me evita como si fuese la peste.

-Tadase-Kun... ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-Lo siento Amu...-Me dijo de pronto arrogante como todo él.

-¿Qué me quieres decir,Tadase-kun?

Vi que una chica pelirroja se acercaba a nosotros... Y abrazaba a Tadase y este tenía la decencia o el descaro de sentirse avergonzado.

-Estoy saliendo con Saaya. Lo que tuve contigo fue porque ella me lo pidió...

-¿Por qué?-Los miré a ambos. La chica reía.

-Mi hermana mayor esta en la cárcel por tú culpa-Afirmó y yo me quedé congelada.

-¿Qué?

-Si, ella amaba a tu tío Ikuto. Quiso sacarte del medio y por eso te atropello con su auto-Me miró con odio-Pero nunca obtuvo que tu tío te mirara, él sólo tenía ojos para ti...

-Ikuto es mi tío...

-Eres incestuosa desde la cuna, Tsukiyomi-Me dijo riendo mientras besaba ante mis ojos a Tadase.

-Lamento que a tu hermana le irá mal desde hoy-La provoque.

-Le haces algo a ella y te juro que...-Me amenazo.

Use la sonrisa de Ikuto, la depredadora y sexy que me encantaba de él.

-Tadase-Kun, si un día te aburres de esta poca cosa, tan sosa, regalada y estúpida... Quizás te haga uno de mis chicos-Este me miró sorprendido.

-Tsukiyomi-san... Yo...

-Siéntete halagado, niño. En la hermana de Saaya tienes un ejemplo que es difícil tener un Tsukiyomi en la cama-Saaya enrojeció y me insulto, solo reí-Y si vas de visita a ver a tu hermanita. Mándale mis saludos.

-¡Maldita perra!-Me grito.

No podía impedir que me vea destruida, imposible, antes muerta antes que estas mierdas me vean destrozada.

-Eso sí-Le dije acercándome a ella-Si es que aún la encuentras viva. Los Tsukiyomi si tenemos influencia y es por eso que tu hermana no saldrá nunca de esa cárcel.

-¿Es por eso que la sentenciaron a cadena perpetua? Por influencias...

Me miró dolida e incrédula...

-Tú hermana es una asesina y tu una perra que se habré de piernas para que un chico quiera ayudarle... ¿No te das cuenta acaso que no vales ni siquiera el intento? Golfa y perra hasta el fin... Es de familia.

Su cólera era mayor y mi diversión aumentaba...

-No te metas con mi hermana...

-Yamabuki, si yo quisiera podrías perder tu beca completa en este instituto y más... Mi padre retirara el capital del despojo de empresa de tu familia. Sin el capital de dinero no hay abogados, sin abogados ni dinero tu hermana no tendrá protección-Me miró horrorizada- Y recuerda, todo esto lo provocaste tú. ¡CON GUSTO SE LO DIRÉ A MI PADRE!

Salí victoriosa de allí. Con gusto lo haría, ella hijo que Tadase me enamorara y todo por nada. Por venganza, pues la mía sería peor. Mis mejores lágrimas para llorar con papito. Esta perra sabría quien soy en realidad. No debió hacerme esto. No. no debiste meterte conmigo.

* * *

><p>continuara.<p> 


End file.
